


call it a promise

by halfwheeze



Series: Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019 (Round 1) [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Far From Home isn't out yet so it doesn't count, Gift Fic, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Needles, Post Endgame Canon anyway, Post-Canon, Vague references to Endgame, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Peter's been hurt and MJ swears she's gonna lose her mind in a hospital waiting room.





	call it a promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuki_Illene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/gifts).



> Char donated to my kofi (also halfwheeze) without asking for anything in return, so I wrote her this gift fic!
> 
> Char, I hope you enjoy, dear! Ilu!
> 
> This is for my Marvel Rare Pair Bingo Prompt O5: Post-canon.

Peter Parker is the most egregious form of idiot that Michelle Jones has ever had the displeasure of coming across in her life. 

Except in all the ways that he isn’t, and maybe that’s why she feels like she’s about to throw up in a hospital waiting room. 

Michelle twirls a pen between her fingers anxiously, wanting to put her headphones over her head but also too scared to miss anything in her distraction. There are a million doctors just everywhere, and waiting with Aunt May and Ned is stressing her out more than she'd like to admit, but she has to keep a cool head. She and Aunt May are both trying to be the stronger person, the person who keeps it together more, and something tells her that they're both failing. Ned, at least, is obviously freaking out more than either of them, leaning against the wall with his elbows on his knees counting his breaths and muttering something about his best friend, about fault, about being the guy in the chair. Michelle keeps her hand on his back and keeps her pen twirling relegated to the other hand. 

When a doctor comes to grab them, Aunt May doesn't even begin to let them try to keep MJ and Ned in the hall. She drags them with her with both hands and a glare, daring anyone to say a single word, and the attendants let them all go. MJ hears the buzz of Peter's voice already trying to assuage the anxiety from everyone in the world and nearly falls on the floor right there. He's okay. 

“I’m fine! You don’t have to run anymore tests, I feel totally fine, I promise. I’m awake and everything!” Peter chatters, to which a long suffering nurse just raises her eyebrow and takes his blood anyway. Peter doesn’t try to move while the needle is inside of his arm, instead sitting back grumpily until he seems to catch sight of MJ, Ned and Aunt May. He still doesn’t move because he’s a good boy, but he does get a look of excitement that MJ wants to mirror, but she doesn’t. Peter Parker just scared the holy shit out of her, and he’s not getting any smiles for some time yet. 

“You’re in so much trouble, dude,” Ned mutters as he crosses the room, already settled in seeing Peter again and in one piece. MJ and Aunt May, both with arms crossed and hips cocked, stand on the side of the room with the doorway, having just barely crossed the threshold. MJ’s relationship with Aunt May is obvious in their similarity; Aunt May has been more mentor to MJ in the past months than anyone else in MJ’s life had ever been, something that she has no idea how to say that you for. Not that Aunt May would take anything remotely resembling gratitude anyway, that is. 

“Aunt May, I -” Peter starts, coloring a pink color, but Aunt May holds up a hand. 

“Don’t start with either of us until the nurse is done doing her job, young man. Then, we’ll talk,” she instructs with a note of finality. Peter nods solemnly, not saying a word, and the nurse smiles a bit, obviously amused by the circumstances befalling her patient, but also wise enough to stay out of it. She finishes and takes the vials out for testing, leaving them alone with the beeping of the monitors and the cadence of their breathing. MJ concedes the floor to Aunt May with a tilting of her head. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter says before Aunt May can even start, and she lets him continue with a raise of her eyebrows. “I’m sorry that the three of you have to worry about me so much every time I go down, and I’m sorry that I have to keep doing this anyway. Ever since - well. Ever since what happened happened, you know I have to keep going like this. I’m sorry that it got so far this time, and I will listen to Karen’s safety advisory in the future.” Ned winces as Aunt May catches onto the last bit. 

“Karen gave you a safety advisory and you still didn’t listen?” she asks, her voice tight, and Peter winces as well. It’s only a moment of weakness before Peter’s jaw tightens, reclaiming his resolve. 

“Someone was going to the hospital. It was either going to be me with minor injuries or a little girl with major ones. I made a choice,” Peter confirms, and Aunt May deflates, just a little. MJ keeps her distance. She’ll have her time. 

“Just be careful,” Aunt May sighs, and then she’s sliding her eyes to MJ, who bites her lip, giving a slight nod. The boys don’t seem to understand the interaction until Aunt May is standing out of the seat at Peter’s bedside. 

“Let’s give them a minute, Ned,” the older woman suggests as she walks out of the room, to which Ned follows. MJ feels when Peter is looking at her like she always does, like she always has, because even if they’ve been dating for months, having him look at her is still something that feels like everything. She hates to be a cliche teenager even when her boyfriend is a superhero, hates to have all these soft feelings when she’s supposed to be a badass, but she still sketches Peter when he falls asleep at his desk when she’s hanging out at his apartment, so there’s only so much she can claim not to be. 

“Hey,” Peter says, quiet, and MJ crosses the room and feels her tension roll out despite herself, feeling better than before just for reaching out to touch Peter’s hand. He links their fingers together loosely, just barely holding onto her, and instead of sitting down, MJ stands over him, just looking at him for a moment, MJ presses a kiss against Peter’s forehead, allowing herself to shed tears for the first time since finding out that her boyfriend was hurt. 

“If you ever scare me like this again, I’ll kill you, Peter Parker,” she says, a near whisper against Peter’s skin. Peter’s hand moves to hold her jaw and she’s past trying not to revel in the security of it, instead relaxing against his hand. 

“Is that a threat, Michelle Jones?” he asks, soft voice and lilting smile everything she’s scared of losing. She gives him her own facsimile of a smile and tilts their foreheads together as she looks down at him. 

“Call it a promise,” she answers, and his grin feels just the same against her as it always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think down below!
> 
> Prompts can come to @halfwheeze on tumblr! Check out my commissions prices by going to my blog /tagged/commissions. Thank you!


End file.
